The invention relates to switching devices according to the preamble of claim 1.
Switching devices are instruments employed for opening and closing an electric circuit. The switching device comprises at least one pole and a control device adapted to open and close said pole. Switching devices include switches and switch-fuses, for example.
A switching device of a known type comprises a control shaft and a working shaft installed in a frame part, the control shaft being rotatable and adapted to turn the working shaft, which, in turn, is adapted to change the position of the poles of the switching device. The control shaft of such a switching device is typically substantially transverse relative to the working shaft.
The problem in the above-described arrangement is that limiter means have to be provided in the frame part of the switching device for limiting the rotational angle of the control shaft and/or the working shaft.